Prom Night
by WrenClayton
Summary: Sam's prom date dumps him and Dean consoles him with a bottle of whiskey in the backseat of the Impala, and after enough of the whiskey is gone Dean starts consoling him in other ways. Warnings: Sam may possibly be underage for sex, and he's definitely underage for drinking. I neither suggest nor endorse the poor sexual communication in this story.


Dean was just settling in for a night of bar hopping and flirting when his phone buzzed in his pocket. When he saw it was from Sam, Dean put his beer down on the bar and murmured, "Whoa, tiger, you're supposed to be working up your prom date, not texting me." Maybe Sam was asking for girl help. Dean chuckled as he flipped the phone open. Sam had come to the right place if that was the case. Dean smile vanished when he saw the text Sam had sent him.

_can you pic me up?_

Dean blinked. He'd dropped Sam off at his senior prom with his date only thirty minutes ago. Furthermore, Sam _never _misspelled things, not even in texts. Dean snapped the phone shut and dropped his money on the table, not bothering to finish his beer before striding out of the bar.

.

Sam was standing outside his school in the light rain when the Impala pulled up. If Dean hadn't already been uneasy, Sam's body language would have done the job. He pulled up on the curb and reached over to push the door open for Sam.

"Come on, kid, get in. It's wet out there."

Sam crawled in and slumped against the seat, fidgeting with his suit. It wasn't a particularly nice suit, but then, they didn't attend a particularly nice school. It was the best Dean had been able to do for him on short notice. When the car door slammed shut, Dean started driving again.

"Where's your date?" he asked casually. " ... Annie, right?"

Sam gave him an incredulous look. " ... Susan."

Dean drummed his fingers against the steering wheel. " ... All right, I wasn't remotely close. So, uh, where is she?"

Sam looked out the window, voice low and sad. "Not with me."

Dean shot Sam a look, then sighed and pulled into the empty school lot, parking the car. He turned it off and looked over at Sam.

" ... Was it another guy?"

Sam nodded.

Dean let out a long sigh. Rain drummed against the Impala's roof. "Her loss, Sam. I mean, you may be a dork but you've got Winchester genes. This Cindy girl doesn't know what she's missing."

"Dean, it's Susan."

Dean pointed a finger at him. "See, you still remember her name, and that's a problem."

"_Dean_."

Dean licked his lips and sighed again. He shifted around in the seat to face Sam. "Hey. Do you wanna talk about it?"

Sam's shoulders were hunched, his wet hair falling in his face. " ... She said I was kind of a freak."

Dean couldn't respond for a moment. The rain was getting harder, pounding down against the roof of the Impala.

"She's right, isn't she? I mean, we are freaks."

Dean clapped a hand against Sam's damp shoulder and opened his car door. "Backseat," he grunted. "Come on, I've got whiskey."

They both made a quick run to the backseat of the car, but even after the short time outside they were both damp and shivering when the doors slammed behind them. Dean pulled the whiskey out of the seat pocket and handed it to Sam. Sam took a tentative sip and shivered slightly in the cold. Dean tugged at his brother's sleeve.

"Out of that jacket, it's making you worse."

Sam nodded and complied, handing Dean the whiskey bottle before shrugging out of his jacket. Dean took off his own before slinging an arm around Sammy and pulling him close.

"Look," he began, gesturing with the whiskey bottle after taking a sip. "The world, Sammy, is full of girls. Some of them are bitches."

Sam grabbed the bottle out of Dean's hand and took a larger sip than before, handing it back to him without looking. "That would be a little more believable if this didn't happen _every time _I got a girlfriend." He fidgeted. " ... That would be the resounding _three _times a girl was willing to give me a chance."

Dean sighed and took another gulp of whiskey. He could have told Sam that there would be girls who would understand, love him despite his freakishness, that there might even be girls who could hear the full story and still want to be with him... hell, there were _hunter _girls, that trimmed down the pickings quite a bit but they'd sure as hell understand... but it was a moot point, because hunters don't settle down.

Sam seemed to read his mind, because he took the whiskey bottle out of Dean's hand and took a swallow before saying, "I know it wouldn't have been permanent or anything. Hell, for all I know Dad'll be moving us out by next week. But it might have been nice, you know - " Sam cut off, staring into the whiskey bottle. He took another sip and Dean gingerly took it out of his hands.

"What would have been nice, Sam?" he asked gently.

Sam sniffed and leaned against Dean, burying his face in his brother's shirt. "Just one prom night. Just one night without being a freak. Maybe... " Sam sniffed again. " ... I thought maybe she'd kiss me."

Dean swallowed. He ran a hand through his brother's wet hair. "Sam, have... have you never... "

Sam nodded against his chest with a choked sound. Dean let out a weary breath and took another sip of whiskey. This was going to be a rough night for both of them.

"What if it just never happens, Dean? What if - "

"Hey." Dean grabbed Sam's chin and lifted his face up. "Don't you say that. You may not be as pretty as me, but Sam, some girl is _gonna _kiss you."

Sam stared at him like he wasn't sure if it was safe to believe him or not. Dean held Sam's gaze. He could see every drop of rain on his brother's face, glinting slightly in the distant street light. It reminded him that they were both wet and ought to be shivering, but the whiskey was settling into his stomach like a crackling fire, driving the cold away. Sam's lips were parted slightly, and Dean could just hear him breathing over the sound of the rain. Without quite thinking about it, Dean brushed his thumb gently over Sam's lips.

"You're gonna get kissed, okay, Sam?" he said softly. "You're gonna get everything. Everything you want someone to do to you. Just... may not all happen tonight, all right?"

Sam nodded slightly, closed his eyes, and pressed his lips against Dean's thumb. The look of longing on his face made Dean swallow. He knew what he'd said, but goddammit, he didn't _want _Sam to have to wait. His little brother deserved a kiss _yesterday. _And he deserved a girlfriend and a school that he could stay in for more than one year at a time and hell, maybe one day he deserved a wife and kids and -

And Dean couldn't do any of that for him. Except for the first one.

Dean didn't quite realize it was happening until his hand was tangled in Sam's wet hair and Sam's soft lips were pressed up against his. Sammy smelled like rain and whiskey and Dean pulled him closer, wrapping an arm around his little brother. Sam made a little noise and started kissing him back, ineptly and uncertainly but with so much need it made Dean's heart ache. He kept kissing Sammy until he felt his brother relax against him, pulled all the way onto his lap, straddling his legs and holding his face as they kissed.

It wasn't until their lips finally pulled apart that Dean realized where he was, whose hips he was grabbing, whose face was inches away from his and panting through wet lips. The fear hit him like a thunderbolt, fear that he'd fucked up and pushed Sam into something bad and now Sam wasn't going to trust him anymore, he'd just wanted Sam to get a kiss tonight -

But there was no betrayal or disgust in Sam's eyes. When his hand trailed down Dean's chest and he breathed out a quiet "thank you," Dean let out a shuddering breath of relief.

"See?" he said quietly, trying to force a smile. "Told you you'd get a kiss."

He gave Sam a gentle nudge to indicate he should move, but Sam grabbed Dean's shoulders urgently and pushed himself forward against his brother, breathing pleadingly against his lips, "Dean, I don't want you to stop... "

Dean licked his lips uncertainly. The whiskey was pulsing warm and sleepy through his body, making it hard to figure out how he was supposed to act. Then Sam's lips were back on his, blissful and moaning slightly, and he was making Sam feel _so good _he couldn't bear to stop. _Someone _needed to let the kid know he was loved. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam urgently, sliding forward in the seat to press their bodies together. Sam's legs wrapped around his back and he rocked himself forward against Dean's body, making desperate little noises into the kiss. Before Dean could collect his thoughts his body switched to automatic, laying Sam down on the leather seat and crawling on top of him, kissing Sam's neck and running his hands down his little brother's sides. Sam was panting, hands clutching at Dean's back, whispering, "Yes, oh god yes, please, I want this, don't stop... " Dean didn't even think Sam was saying the words to _him,_ they were just spilling out in a haze of whiskey and need. He could feel Sam's hard on pressing against his stomach as he kissed and nipped his little brother's neck, and that was a little different, it didn't quite fit with the autopilot his brain was running on. But sliding his hand between Sam's legs and squeezing, kneading with his fingers, that was part of the usual program, so Dean went ahead with it. He was rewarded with a moan from Sam. Dean got a little bolder and groped until he found the shaft, squeezing it through Sam's pants. Something clicked in his tipsy brain and Dean's hand realized that it may not know what to do with another guy lying breathless under him, but it knew what to do with a cock, and Dean started unzipping Sam's pants without even thinking about it. He pulled his mouth back from Sam's neck and cupped his face, panting against him.

"Gonna make you feel good, Sammy. I'm gonna make this so good for you, I promise." _All I want to do is make you feel good._

Sam nodded and grabbed his hair with a ferocity that Dean didn't expect, kissing him hard, like he was afraid it was the last kiss he would ever get. The thought made Dean ache inside. When his fumbling hand finally managed to get Sam's pants open and reach inside, grabbing his brother's cock, Sam's back arched and he let out a loud groan that the rain muffled. Dean squeezed his hand up and down Sam's shaft, pretending it was his own and trying to do the things he knew he liked.

Sam was gasping something into the kiss. Dean pulled back, still stroking his brother's cock. "What, Sam? What is it?"

"All the way," Sam panted.

Dean understood. He nodded breathlessly, feeling Sam shudder under him and buck up into his hand. It was a little surreal to feel that hard cock in his hand. He'd been in this exact position plenty of times before - backseat of the Impala, warm body under him all moaning and needy - but his fingers should be buried in a nice wet pussy at this point, pumping and wiggling until she was breathless under him. His hand on Sam's cock seemed to be having the same effect though, so he guessed he was doing all right. He _had _to do all right. That was also different, how scary this was. When Dean was with a girl and wasn't touching her the way she wanted, she'd just tell him and he'd change his motions. But he _had _to touch Sam right, it was the most important thing in the world right now. His brother deserved something amazing and if no one else was going to give it to him, then fuck, Dean would make sure it blew his mind.

Dean kissed Sam's neck again, answering Sam's low noise of pleasure with his own. Sam's hands were sliding under his shirt, running up his back. Dean pulled back for a moment so Sam could drag the shirt off over his head before tugging him into another desperate kiss. Dean let out a startled groan when he felt Sam's hand awkwardly feeling between his legs. He hadn't even realized he was hard.

Dean pulled his mouth away from Sam's, kissing down his neck and breathing, "It's okay, it's okay, I'm not gonna stop," when he heard Sam whine. He fumbled at the buttons on Sam's shirt, kissing the skin as it was exposed. The buttons turned out to be a bit of a challenge for his whiskey-hazed mind and he only got through the first three before giving up. Dean shuffled down Sam's body, kneeling between his legs and wrapping his fingers around his little brother's cock.

Dean paused there for a moment, licking his lips, unsure of how to continue. He wanted to do this for Sam, wanted to do it so badly, but he had no fucking clue how he was supposed to proceed. He glanced up at Sam's face. It was hard to tell in the darkness but it looked like Sam was blushing. Dean could hear him panting over the sound of rain, and he felt Sam's hand running gently through his hair. That was all the encouragement Dean needed. He tried running his tongue over the head of Sam's cock and was rewarded with a loud groan from Sam and the hand in his hair tightening. His uncertainty melted and Dean locked his lips around Sam's cock, sucking on the head gently, feeling Sam squirming and panting under him. It was weird and he didn't know what he was doing, but he was making Sam feel good and that was all that mattered. Dean bobbed his head up and down and Sam started gasping his name. He gave a little moan around Sam's shaft and suddenly it was pulsing and filling his mouth with warm saltiness and Dean pulled his mouth off, more out of surprise than anything else, just in time to have a rope of come shoot across his face.

Dean swallowed what was in his mouth and wiped a hand across his lips when Sam sat up and grabbed his face and kissed him, moaning so beautifully that for a moment Dean completely forgot about the warm stickiness dribbling down his cheek. Sam actually felt _relaxed _in his arms, and Dean realized how tense his brother had been this whole time. He let out a sigh of his own when Sam broke the kiss and gently wiped a line of come off his face. Some part of him had been terrified that none of this would work, that Sam would feel just as lost and alone and unloved as he had before, but Sam was actually _smiling _at him now, and he couldn't help but smile back.

Sam pressed one more quick kiss to his mouth, whispered a "thank you," and lay down on the leather seat with his head between Dean's legs. Dean's dizzy brain didn't quite piece together what was happening until he felt Sam nosing at his groin.

"Nnnh... " He ran a hand through Sam's hair as his brother started undoing his belt. "S-Sam, you don't have to - "

Dean was cut off with a whine as Sam's warm mouth slid over his cock. He leaned back against the door of the car, closing his eyes and panting as his little brother sucked him off. Sam was frankly terrible at it, probably about as bad as Dean had been, but between the whiskey and the rain and _Sam, _it all felt amazing. Dean cupped his hands over Sam's cheeks and started guiding his motions, sliding his little brother's mouth up and down his cock. Sam was staring up at him with a look that bordered on obedient, and _fuck_ if that didn't more than make up for his inexperience. When Sam actually started sucking on him, Dean almost lost it, grabbing Sam's hair and pulling his mouth down onto his dick. Then he felt Sam's mouth sink lower, felt something squeezing around the head of his cock, and when Dean realized that his little brother was actually trying to _deepthroat_ him he came with a shout, legs splayed across the leather seat of the Impala and body shaking as Sam _swallowed _it, sucking on him until the throbbing stopped.

The next thing Dean knew, Sam was kissing him again, slow and deep and perfect. That just wasn't fair. The kid had never even been kissed fifteen minutes ago and he was already this good.

Dean tensed and pulled away from Sam's mouth. _Never even been kissed fifteen minutes ago. _And he just sucked Sammy off in the backseat of a car and then let him do the same. _Who does something like that?_

Sam seemed to detect the fear on Deans face because he tensed as well. "Dean," he began softly. "I-if you're going to regret this in the morning, I'd kind of like to know - "

"Do you regret it?" Dean blurted out.

"God no."

The answer was so instant and confident that it threw Dean off. Sam was meeting his eyes without hesitation, and while he clearly wasn't sober yet, he wasn't drunk as he'd been before. Dean bit his lip and ran a hand over the back of Sam's neck, pulling his face close. "Then I don't either."

Sam smiled at him and kissed him again. He couldn't seem to get enough of kissing now that he had a person to do it with. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam, happy to indulge him. After all, he was in no state to drive, so they'd have to wait a while before they could go home. And it looked like Sam knew exactly how he wanted to spend that time.


End file.
